


your violet disposition

by baileyjoy3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blatant disregard for the chain of command, ie everyone ignores jack as strike commander, just the necessary set up for now, no smut till the next chapter, rating will probs go up then too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: There’s nothing they can do about it now. They’re adult enough to do their jobs, and Jack can only hope that all this shit won’t come back to bite him in the ass.No, the usually silent part of his mind supplies,‘I’d much rather have Gabriel do that.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my fantastic betas tsol and kem from the shipwatch discord!!! u guys made this not a mess of 1 am garbage lol. like i said in the tags this first chapter is just the setup to the juicy porn to come nice. no one takes jack seriously, gabe is a shit, and ana just needs them to fuck tbh. mercy is a sad little girl who doesnt need to be scarred by this bullshit. but yes, the title of this is from the bad suns song 'violet' and i totally recommend listening to it, even though its not entirely connected. its just a 10/10 song and i love bad suns. plz kudos and comment because it will make my ass write the next chapter faster for u dirty kids love yall.

Gabe has too smug of a god damn face, sometimes. For someone whose entire military career is based upon black-ops, Jack thinks he would be more closeted, more closed off. Less expressive, if anything, for Christ’s sake. But Gabriel has been a sassy fucker ever since they’d met in the enhancement program. He just has this air about him, always looking like he knows more than anyone else in the room, like he’s keeping some secret to himself and Jack  _ hates  _ it.

Yes, it makes sense for Gabriel to have more know-how than the standard Overwatch and Blackwatch recruits and staff, but he’s a  _ commander.  _ Of  _ course _ he should know more. The way he flaunts it, though? The way he walks around with a sway to his gait like a cat who’s got the fucking cream? Jack can’t stand it. Gabriel makes it seem like he’s better than everyone else, and Jack feels like he is the only one who sees it.

He’s mentioned it to Ana, shit-talked him to anyone who will listen, but no one seems to really care. It’s either that, or they just  _ don’t fucking see it.  _ Jack swears he grinds his teeth into dust every time Ana gives him that  _ look _ .

The look that tells him she can’t believe he hasn’t just given up and  _ ‘you know, fucked him’ _ yet.

The idea that Jack’s mad about Gabriel’s smug face because he’s sexually frustrated is absolutely absurd. He’s the Strike-Commander of Overwatch, for the love of God; he could drag anyone into his bed without even having to think about it. He wouldn’t even have to ask and he could still do it.

Gabriel Reyes is just an asshole.

…

Okay, well, maybe Ana is just a  _ little  _ right.

Jack thumps his head forward onto his desk, letting it fall out of his palms. He’d had it propped up in them, elbows digging into the wood, staring down into the fine grain like it would solve the world’s problems for him. They’ve been doing okay, he supposes, but Gabe’s careless behavior about the growing scrutiny on Blackwatch is throwing Jack through a loop. Not just because of the fact that the other commander doesn’t seem to be taking some of the accusations seriously, but more so because Gabe is just so flippant about it all.

He shouldn’t just let Gabriel win arguments over something as serious as the reputation of Overwatch because he flashes Jack one of those slow, smooth smirks of his, letting it spread over his features until the crow’s feet around his eyes crinkle in mirth. Gabe seems to feed off of fucking with Jack, and it’s actually starting to get to him.

Jack, the damn white boy from Indiana, pining for the mysterious dark skinned boy of his dreams. Gabriel was everything he’d been told he could never have growing up, and Jack had fought everything telling him to agree for the longest time since they met in the SEP.

He was out of Indiana, away from the parents and community that told him kissing boys was a sin that would send him to hell.

He was away from the rampant racism displayed in the shifty eyes towards the black boys who were just well enough off to go to the nice public school.

He’d joined the military to get out of that, and going into the SEP had introduced him to everything he’d been told doesn’t exist: a proud black, Latino man who carried a high rank and strong-armed the rest of the competition to make himself a top candidate in the program. It had blown his sheltered mind into pieces and completely reconstructed those backwards views from home, especially the first time they’d spoken.

They’d been matched in a spar, having never spoken a word to each other before. Gabe had pinned Jack in under a minute, leaving him flustered and on the verge of protest as Gabriel held him to the mat. Gabe had called him sunshine, had told him he’d given it his best effort; it just wasn’t good enough for him.

Maybe that was it—what had ignited that weird pit of desire. Wanting to be good enough for Gabe, to beat him or gain his praise; he couldn’t seem to determine which it was.

The memory of Gabriel’s weight pressing down on him flares something in Jack’s gut, the vague recollection shifting to the forefront as he hyper-focuses on it. He’d been Gabriel’s partner after that and they’d sparred hundreds of times more, had done practically everything together, and had even shared a living space to boot.

So why was it that first time that mattered?

Jack’s always blushed from his hairline all the way to his chest, and the heat that blooms as the memory floods his mind  _ burns _ .

With a grumbled groan, Jack bangs his head against the desk again, digging his fingers into his hair. Ana’s right, honestly. Gabe’s cocksure behavior only bothers him because it’s  _ pointed _ at him. Gabe’s throwing the same signals he always has, despite everything they’ve been through.

The realization hits Jack like a sack of potatoes and he jerks upright, hair a ruffled mess, eyes wide, and mouth open in stunned shock.

_ ‘Gabriel wants to fuck me.’ _

Jack smacks his hands into his face, muffling an aggravated curse into his palms. Fuck this, fuck this, fuck  _ Gabe,  _ fuck his stupid smirk and his stupid beanie and his stupid  _ everything. _

Christ.

If his mother heard him using the Lord’s name in vain over the fact he’d finally realized how badly he wanted his co-commander to dick him down, she’d kill him faster than he could blink.

_ Jesus,  _ he had actually just thought  _ dick him down _ .

The knock at his door startles Jack back to the present. He drops his hands quickly, reaching out to realign the papers on his desk from where he had shuffled them.

“Everything alright in here, Strike-Commander?”

“Fuck you, Ana,” he growls back at her, glaring at her smug face in the door.

She’s leaning against the door frame, having used her emergency override on his door like the sneaky bitch she is. Jack knows her normal code won’t get her in, but she’s smart enough to have an in with Angela so she can easily explain away the use as a simple ‘concern’ for Jack’s mental well-being.

Jack moves to grab the coffee cup on his desk from earlier, actively deciding to ignore her then and there. She only ever means trouble when she calls him that, and Jack is having none of it today.

“Is that how you greet all your friends, Jack?” she purrs, arms crossed as she grins at him. “Or just Gabriel when you’re asking for a favor?”

It catches him off guard, despite everything, and he chokes over the coffee he’d just taken a sip of. Ana’s laugh titters like the bird she takes her call sign from, sharp little chatters that grind on Jack’s nerves as he sets the mug down harder than necessary.

He reiterates:  _ bitch. _

“What do you need, Amari,” he growls, wiping coffee from his chin. He doesn’t pose it as a question because it isn’t. He knows she doesn’t need anything, that she’s just here to annoy him.

She hums softly as she considers, taking her time before shrugging her shoulders in an innocent motion.

“Nothing, really,” she muses, “A few of the new cadets noticed that you nearly decked their commander this morning when he introduced you to them,” Ana explains, shifting her sharp gaze to him, hard and narrowed just enough to make him glance away. “Gabriel’s teasing should not affect your professional performance in front of the individuals willing to sign up for Blackwatch at a time like this,” she chastises.

Ana’s voice is too similar to the one she uses when Fareeha’s snuck into somewhere she doesn’t belong--overly strict without making it sound like she’s mad. Her tone has just enough disappointment in it to make Jack feel bad for something he hadn’t considered before.

“Jack,” she says, voice raised enough to drag his guilty attention back.

“You need to either shut this down, or do something about it. I’ve watched you two dance around each other from the start of Overwatch, and you don’t need this sexual tension driving a wall between you when the United Nations is breathing down our necks,” she explains, her features softening now. She looks motherly again, like she’s lecturing because she cares, because she wants to see Jack happy with his decision.

Ana wants the best for all of them. If it means tough love to do that, she won’t hesitate. She’s pushed Jack into making the right decisions plenty of times, and it’s why she’s the Captain of his team. It’s why he trusts her with his life, and the lives of so many others.

Jack would be dead without her, but  _ goddamn  _ if she doesn’t force him to make some tough decisions.

He finally slumps back in his chair, letting out a groan of defeat. Ana makes a pleased noise from the doorway, satisfied that she knows she’s gotten her way.

“Why are you always right, huh? Why didn’t they make  _ you  _ Strike-Commander?” he throws back at her. “If you’re so good at making the right decisions, why aren’t you in charge?”

Ana smirks at him, shrugging her shoulders.

“You think that if they didn’t give it to a highly qualified man of color, they would give it to a  _ woman  _ of color? Please, Jack, we both know better than that,” she scoffs.

She ends the discussion there, dismissing herself and leaving Jack feeling guilty and thrown over the whole thing.

It’s a sore point between all of them, even though Ana had outright rejected to even be considered for the position. Jack hadn’t know there had been a decision process until he’d been given the opportunity, and when Gabriel had thrown his ass to the ground in a boxing ring over it he couldn’t deny that he’d almost immediately regretted it.

They aren’t really over it yet, but Jack knows that it’s less of a sore spot when Gabe and Ana know he still feels some shame about it all.

There’s nothing they can do about it now. They’re adult enough to do their jobs, and Jack can only hope that all this shit won’t come back to bite him in the ass.

No, the usually silent part of his mind supplies,  _ ‘I’d much rather have Gabriel do that.’ _

Jack’s face explodes in red again and he’s glad all their doors shut automatically, let alone someone have heard his scream of embarrassment.

Knowing that he has to go to  _ Angela  _ of all people to get the ‘supplies’ he needs for this makes him wince. She’s so young, too young, honestly, and Jack still can’t believe they let her into active warzones, let alone around some of the prisoners they hold. But this--no, he can’t scar her like this.

Angela, the literal angel that she is, having to know for the rest of her life that her commanding officer asked her for lube and condoms to  _ fuck  _ her other commanding officer?

Maybe he’ll just go to Gabriel first and hope he’s got what they’ll need.

Yeah, good plan.

Jack can only hope to save Angela the pain for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://gothkaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
